


Secret Love

by Synnerxx



Category: Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: Feelings Realization, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-21
Updated: 2010-02-21
Packaged: 2018-10-30 18:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10882437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Jay realizes something important.





	Secret Love

The realization came over him slowly. It wasn't a sudden epiphany. The answers weren't suddenly just there, staring him in the face. It took time for him to come to this conclusion.

At first, he wasn't sure how he was supposed to react. He didn't even know if Spinner felt the same, but that wasn't the issue at the moment. The issue was he was in love and had been for a while, but hadn't noticed it!

How do you walk around in love with someone and not even know it? Jay certainly didn't know, but now all of his recent feelings and actions made a little more sense now. The way he would grin fondly at Spinner for no real reason, the way his jealousy would flare up whenever someone else even so much as looked in Spinner's general direction with lust in their eyes whenever they were out together.

All of it made sense now, but he was still kicking himself for not realizing it sooner. He supposed he should tell Spinner now that he knew, but maybe he would keep it a secret for a while. He wasn't afraid of Spinner's reaction, knew the other boy wouldn't reject him, but this secret made him feel so alive. He had figured it all out, and sure it had taken him awhile, but still, this was his secret to keep or give away as he saw fit.

He'd tell Spinner and soon, but right now, he wanted this secret all to himself. It was his, after all. Just for a little while longer anyway.


End file.
